Tout seul on va plus vite, ensemble on va plus loin
by TheQueenYasmine
Summary: Hermione se dirige vers Forks. Pour une nouvelle vie, elle renonce à l'amour après la perte de Ron, mais en vivant chez sa cousine elle rencontre sa moitié, Un vampire aux yeux dorés. Un blond. Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Je suffoque, j'en peut plus, je l'aime. Je l'aimais. Il est mort, il me comprenait, il m'aidait. Maintenant il est parti. A jamais. Pour toujours.

Hermione mettait ses vêtements dans une petite valise. Elle lança un sort pour l'agrandir de l'intérieur. Elle y mit ses vêtements, quelques potions, des livres et des photos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur une de ses photos préférés: Le trio. Elle était au milieu de Harry et Ron et souriait en faisait un geste de la main. Ils l'avaient prisent en deuxième année.

Elle souria. Versa une larme puis éclata en sanglots. Quelqu'un débarqua, Ginny.

"Mione, ça va ? On t'entend du salon.

- Oh, Ginny ! Je.. Ron il me manque, tu n'imagine pas a quel point, dit-elle en pleurant.

- Mione ! dit-elle en l'enlaçant, tu es en train de te lamenter sur le passé, tu t'apprête a prendre a portoloin qui t'emmènera en Amérique, qui va te téléporter jusqu'à une nouvelle vie, ne gâche pas tes derniers moments au Terrier par des lamentations, tu va aller de l'avant, et je serai toujours la pour toi. Harry sera la pour toi, tout le monde te soutiendra. Bien maintenant tu va descendre dire aux autres que tout va bien et tu vas prendre ce portoloin. OK ?

-OK..."

Elle se leva, ferma sa valise, essuya ses larmes et descendit.

"Ma chérie, tu va nous manquer, dit Mrs Weasley,

-Non Molly, je ne pars pas pour toujours, dit-elle en souriant, je vais revenir.

-Je sais, mais ta présence est devenue une habitude, dit George

- Ça, c'est sûr, dit Mr Weasley.

-On t'aime Hermione, et on te laissera pas comme ça, tout les soirs, tu nous apelles, tu nous donne de tes nouvelles, dit Harry.

-Et SURTOUT, n'oublie pas de me dire dès que tu trouve un mec en vue, les américains sont terriblement sexy,

Hermione émit un rire,

- Eh ! Mais toi tu a de la chance, tu m'as, dit Harry en s'approchant d'elle,

- ça je le sais, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Bon, je doit y aller, où est le portoloin ?

- Là-bas, dit Mrs Weasley en désignant une canette vide sur la table à manger.

-Au revoir, vous aller me manquer les gens , je vous aime "

Elle s'approcha du portoloin, mit son index et se fit transporter a Forks. Chez sa cousine Bella.

Elle se retrouva dans une forêt, elle avait de la chance, le ministère lui avant mit comme destination la forêt qui bordait la villa des Cullen. Bella lui en avait parlé, elle espéra de toute ses forces que Bella n'a pas révélé son secret au Cullen.

Elle avança, errant dans la forêt. Elle décida de se transformer en une animagus, une panthère. C'est qu'elle était une animagus assez particulière. Elle pouvait se transformer en n'importe quelle animal. Elle courait, puis sentit la présence de plusieurs personnes. Elle se retourna et vit la famille Cullen comme l'avait décrite sa cousine. En parlant d'elle, elle se trouvait juste au milieu. Savant que sa cousine pouvait se transformer en panthère, elle accourut vers elle sous les regards surpris des vampires.

"Mione ! Tu m'a manquée ! c'est fou ! dit-elle,

-C'est elle ta cousine ? dit Emmett, une Panthère , sérieux ? C'est une mauvaise blague ou quoi ? Edward ?

- J'en ai aucune idée , dit celui-ci

-Mione, c'est bon, tu peut revenir a la normale, ils ne te feront rien, fais moi confiance."

Cette dernière, ayant sût du premier coup que c'était des vampire, hésita longuement, puis reprit sa forme humaine.

"Salut, dit-elle, tu ma manquée aussi cousine, alors c'est lequel ton fiancé ? dit-elle,

-C'est Edward, dit Bella,

-Mes félicitations ! dit Hermione en s'adressant au deux jeune fiancés.

- Je, euh, merci, dit-il, encore sous le choc.

- Excusez-moi, je suis Carlisle, le père de famille, je voudrais savoir comment avez-vous ...

-Oh, ça, je suis une Animagus, dit-elle,

- Une quoi ? dit Rose

- Animagus, je suis un cas particulier, je peut me transformer en n'importe quelle animal que je veux.

-Et c'est courant dans votre famille ? dit Emmett

-Non, je suis une sang-de-bourbe, dit-elle simplement,

-Ecoute, nous on comprend rien a ton charabia, tu pourrais nous expliquer.

-Bien, dit Hermione.

Elle leur raconta le monde sorcier, les sang-pur, sang-de-bourbe et les sang-mêlés, elles leur parla de l'existence de Poudlard, du ministère de la magie et elle leur parla du grand mage noir qui a terrassé le monde sorcier et qui vient d'être détruit, elle ne leur raconta pas l'existence des Weasley, d'Harry ou de Ron, c'était trop douloureux.

Jasper l'avait remarquer grâce a son pouvoir. Edward l'avait sût en lisant les pensés de son frère.

Hermione, a la fin du récit, failli craquer, des larmes montèrent, mais elle décida de les baisser. Bella, connaissant la vraie histoire, vint enlacer sa cousine. Celle-ci enfoui sa tête dans son cou et pleura a chaudes larmes. Pendant quelques minutes, elle restèrent ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fit entendre. Hermione se détacha et prit sa baguette, prête a attaquer, Edward se plaça devant Bella pour la protéger.

Plus tard, une atmosphère froide vint, toute espoir et bonheur était en train de s'envoler. Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait de détraqueur.

"Ecoutez-moi, il y a un détraqueur, ces créatures vous enlèvent toute idées de joie, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle vous approche, elle pourait vous donner un baiser et enlevez votre âme. Elle se nourrit de votre désespoir, de votre souffrance."

Puis 5 détraqeurs apparurent, les Cullen prirent une position d'attaque. Hermione pensa a un souvenir heureux. Elle pensa au moment où elle avait embrassé Ron puis cria :

" SPERO PATRONUM "

Et là, un guépard apparut, repoussant tout les détraqueurs. Hermione n'était pas surprise que son patronus change de forme. Elle avait subit un grand choque émotionnel. Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Désolée, désolée, pour tout ce retard. Vous pouvez me tuer. Je n'ai pas d'excuses...**

**Comprenez moi, je gère 3 fanfictions...**

**Ps : l'histoire est maintenant écrite sous le point de vue d'Hermione.**

**Bref, bonne lecture ! :) **

" Bienvenue chez les Cullen, dit Alice "

Waouh, la maison était M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E.

Ok, j'adore cette maison.

" Je vais te conduire jusqu'à ta chambre, après on DOIT se faire une soirée pyjamas entre filles. C'est _obligé._

- Si tu veut, dit-je. "

-IM JUST A LINE- IM JUST A LINE-

" Action-vérité" dit une Alice toute excité.

On était dans ma chambre, et il y avait Rose, Alice, Bella et moi.

" Ok, dit Bella "

Alice prend une bouteille d'en bas avec sa vitesse vampirique.

Elle la pose et tourne.

SHIT, ça tombe sur moi. Bella doit me poser la question.

" Action ou vérité ? dit-elle

- Mmm... Allez... Gryffondor un jour Gryffondor toujours, ACTION !

- Descend en bas et ... fait la dance des canards devant les autres.

- NOOP !

-OK, gage alors, descend en bas et devant nous tous, fait nous un merveilleux tour de magie.

- YEEP ! "

On descend en bas.

" Les gars, la sorcière bien-aimée va nous faire un bon petit tour de magie, dit Rose.

- Merci de l'introduction, dit-je

- De rien. "

Tout le monde était assis sur le canapé, ( Mme Cullen, Mr Cullen, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice et Rose )

" Ok, eum... J'sais pas moi... "

Puis mon téléphone sonne.

"Désolée, je vais devoir... Ah non, vous êtes des vampires toute façon vous entenderez "

Je prend mon téléphone décroche.

"Oui?

- Mione ! C'est Ginny, et j'ai une très très mauvaise nouvelle...

- Quoi ? Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec les mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Eh bien; après qu'Harry ai tué Voldemort, quelque mangemorts d'Amérique ont appris que tu es en ce moment chez ta cousine, et ils te cherchent.

- What ? Attends, attends, ces putains de mangemorts qui ont tué Ron sont à ma recherche ?! Ginny, ce soir il va y avoir des cadavres... " Puis je racroche.

" ça va ? dit Mme Cullen.

- Non ! "

Puis je sors et je claque la porte derrière moi.

J'en ai marre de ma vie, je peux pas passer quelques temps en paix ? Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? J'aurai du rester en Angleterre, au moins, là-bas, ma cousine et sa famille serait en sécurité. Je sais que c'est des vampires. Mais quand même. Je ne fait que créer des problèmes.

" Arrête d'être en colère. Arrête d'avoir peur. "

Je me retourne et vois ...

**Tuez moi si vous voulez... Ce chapitre est le plus court que j'ai jamais écrit ! Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de votre aide, je crois que je vais arrêter cette fic', j'ai plus d'inspiration pour la suite :( si vous avez des idées, faite-les moi partager, j'ai aussi besoin que vous me prouviez que cette fic à le mérite d'être continué, car là, je pense que le début est just " HORRIBLE "**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :**

**D'abord, désolée pour l'attente. Comme je vous le disez, je n'avais pas d'inspiration. **

**Merci pour les messages, vous pouvez pas savoir à quelle point sa me rend heureuse.**

**Enfin mettez vous à ma place quoi ! Des personnes qui apprécient le travail de quelqu'un **

**d'autre et qui l'encourage, c'est un sentiment... indéchiffrable. Surtout que grâce a vos **

**encouragements, j'ai eu une idée. J'espère que ça va vous plaire :), et encore merci, ça ma **

**vraiment beaucoup toucher.**

**Attention, language violent. Vous n'aimez pas, vous lisez pas.**

" Jasper ? "

Il s'approche et prend place à côté de moi.

" Tu fait quoi ici ? Et comment tu peut connaître mes émotions ? "

" Truc de vampire " dit-il.

" Ah, et est-ce que toute la famille à ce truc de vampire ? "

" ça dépend, mais arrête de changez de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" ... Toute à l'heure, je vous ai pas tout dit sur le monde des sorciers. Enfin... c'est des

souvenirs douloureux. "

" Tu devrai en parler, si t'était en Angleterre, je suis sûr qu'il y avait des personnes qui

connaisait ces souvenirs douleureux, mais maintenant que tu es ici, tu dois bien tout avouer

à quelqu'un, si non tu sera toujours bloquée dans le passé. Et ça, crois-moi, c'est pas la joie."

"Mouais, bon, tu vois ce mage noir qu'Harry Potter a détruit ? En faite, Harry est mon meilleur

ami, et c'est grâce à moi et à Ron qu'il à réussit. Depuis notre première année, on était

toujours ensemble, avec Ron. Puis, j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui en 4ème

année. Et... Dans la bataille de Poudlard, quand les mangemorts, les partisant de Voldemort,

était là, ils ont tué Ron. Harry avait détruit Voldemort. Certes, tout les sorciers était heureux,

mais moi, moi je pouvais toujours pas dormir sur mes deux oreilles, parce que les assasins de

Ron était toujours en vie. C'est des mangemort d'Amérique, et là, ils savent que je suis ici, ils

vont surement venir et vous menacez et... "

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

"Je cause toujours des problèmes. J'aurai pas du venir. Pas du tout. Je pensais quand venant,

j'allais peut-être réussir à vous mettre à l'équart. Et aussi, tuer ces foutus mangemorts."

Je laisse tomber une larme. Je me tourne vers Jasper et remarque qu'ils regardait les étoiles.

Merlin, il était trop beau à ce moment là.

Il se retourne et plante ses yeux dans les miens, il essuye la larme qui était entrain de couler.

" Ne pleure pas. "

J'était furieuse et en même temps, humiliée, oui parce que je me sentais à nu, en lui disant

ça. J'était aussi triste. Toute ses émotiens se mélangeait, et me rendait en colère mais d'un

point. Puis je reçut comme une onde de calme, ça marchait, je me suis calmée.

" Tu te sent mieux ? "

" Oui, comment t'a fait, _ça_ ? Attends, laisse-moi deviné, truc de vampire "

" Intelligente en plus "

J'esquise un demi-sourire et lui de même. Je me sentait bien avec lui.

On resta contempler les étoiles un moment quand il me lançe :

" Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, demain, tu vient au lycée avec nous. "

" Au lycée ? Mais j'ai pas suivi un cours de moldu depuis le primaire ! "

" Moldu ? "

" Dans notre monde, ça signifie ceux qui ne sont pas des sorciers. "

" T'inquiète. "

- LE LENDEMAIN, AU LYCEE, A LA CAFET' -

" J'en revien pas !" dit Bella.

On était assis à la "table des Cullen". Tout le monde me regardait. Certains, avec dégout,

d'autre avec admiration, et d'autre avec surprise. Edward m'avait dit que c'était parce que

j'était nouvelle et que déjà, j'était dans leur table.

" Eh bah oui cousine."

" En une soirée t'a appris tout ce que j'ai fait en 18 ans ! "

" Je lit vite et j'apprend vite aussi. "

" Mais... Comment t'as fait ? " dit Bella,

"Je suis habituée."

Les vampires avait un sourire aux lèvres même Rose.

Alice blêmit.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " dit Emmett,

" Sandy. "

" Qui ? " dit-je,

" Une fille, elle a toujours rêvé de sortir avec Jasper, et quand Bella à commencer à nous

fréquenter, elle l'avait menacé de ne pas s'approcher de Jasper, et puis elle l'as traité de

salope. Puis quand les élèves ont appris qu'on allait se marier, ils étaient heureux pour nous.

Mais elle elle a dit que c'était parce que Bella était une pute. " dit Edward.

"La salope ", dit-je.

" Elle arrive," dit Emmett.

Je vis une blonde aux cheuveux courts, avec une tonne de maquillage sur la tronche, des

habits 'signés' et tout ce qui va avec. Vous voyez ce que je veut dire.

Elle s'approche de notre table, lançe un regard sexy à Jasper et puis remarque que je suis

juste à côter de lui.

" T'es qui toi ? "

" Une fille si tu l'avais remarquée,"

" Arrogante en plus, dégage maintenant"

" Non. "

" J'ai dit dégage, tu veut pas que je me mette en colère si ? "

" Si, je voudrais bien, parce que j'aimeria bien voir un babouin maquillé enragé. "

Les vampire éméttent un petit rire, Bella de même.

" Ecoute moi bien petite garce, tu ne touche pas à Jasper ok ? Je vais commencer par un

avertissement, puis après si t'a toujours pas pigé, j'utiliserai la manière forte. "

" Ecoute moi bien petite pute, je crois pas avoir vu sur le front de Jasper - J'appartient à Sandy

la salope- Alors tu te la ferme "

Elle devient toute rouge. Puis je remarque qu'elle à un tatouage sur son avant-bras.

" C'est quoi ça ? " dit-je

" Quoi ? dit-elle "

" Sur ton avant-bras "

" Ah ça."

Elle me montre son tatouage. La marque de Voldemort.

"C'est un truc de famille."

" Ton nom de famille ? "

" Malefoy."

Puis elle part.

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ? " dit Rose

" C'est une mangemort, une Malefoy en plus. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas que vous êtes des

vampires, et elle ne sait pas que je suis Hermione Granger."

**Encore un petit chapitre mais j'essayais de faore du suspense :/.**

**Bref pour Sandy, en faite, c'est la cousine de Drago. C'est une mangemort, mais elle ne sait **

**pas que Hermione c'est Hermione :'), c'est une apprentie, et puis Hermione a changée, ses **

**cheveux sont devenus lisse, elle a grandit et minci. Vous voyez le genre non ? Bref le **

**prochain chapitre bientôt :) J'espère que ça vous a plu. Mettez des reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

**||Désolée pour le retard, sérieux...**

**Disclaimer : Tout ceci ne **

**m'appartient pas.**

**Twilight : Je n'ai vu que les films et je m'en rappelle encore, alors désolée si c'est pas précisée. **

**Important : Dans les derniers chapitres, je disais que c'était plusieurs personnes qui avait tué Ron, mais en faite c'est le plus puissant des mangemort et ce chapitre vous donnera un peu plus d'informations. **

**Et l'assassin est mort, ou pas. **

**Bonne lecture :) ||**

•Je marchais dans une ruelle sombre. Quand un fil argenté défila devant moi. Je décida de prendre sa direction. J'atterrit dans un parking non-éclairé. Je sentit une présence inhabituelle me scruter.

Je pris ma baguette et murmura : "_Lumos_".

Ma baguette s'alluma.

Il n'y avait aucune voitures, aucun bâtiments, comme si j'était sur une autre dimension, je décida d'avancer pour voir les parages. Après comme me semblai une éternité, je m'arrêta, épuisée d'avoir tant marcher. De plus que marcher n'a servit à rien. Toujours aucune présence de vie, sauf cette ombre qui me suit. Cette ombre en même temps terrifiante, mais méfiante.

J'entendis des pas, leur son retentissait comme un écho infini dans ce parking abandonné.

J'essayai de percevoir d'où venait ces sons. Mais c'était penne perdu.

Quand tout à coups, au loin, une silhouette se fit apparaître. J'essayai, en vaine, de m'approcher d'elle. Mais c'est comme si, plus je marchais, plus la silhouette disparaissait. A un moment je m'arrêta de marcher et pointa ma baguette vers l'inconnu.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Dit-je,

Le silhouette ne répondit pas. Mais après quelques secondes, Un cri transperçant se fit entendre. Je me tourna pour voir de cela venait, mais il n'y avait que la silhouette présente.

Puis une rire enchaîna. Un rire diabolique, cruel et mesquin. Je devina qu'il s'agissait de la silhouette elle-même qui riait. Elle commença à s'avancer.

Je comprit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec cette personne. Une aura de puissance émanait d'elle. Et moi, Hermione Granger, j'avais peur. J'essayai de reculer, mais ça ne changeait rien, elle continuais à se rapprocher. À un moment, je ne pu bouger, J'essayai de crier. Mais rien.

Je commençait a distinguer les trait du personnage, il avait des cheveux de couleur châtain foncée, une bouche fine mais ferme, une silhouette assez musclée, et ses yeux... Ils était d'un mélange de rouge sang et de bleu azur, et je sût instinctivement que c'était un vampire sorcier, voyait-vous, les vampire sorcier ont leur propres couleur de yeux, avec un mélange de leur couleur de vampire, impressionnant, mais terrifiant.

"Hermione Granger" dit-il d'une voix ferme, dur.

"Tu te plais à Forks ? Te rappelle-tu de moi ?" S'exclama-t'il.

Je le scruta pour un moment.

Et puis la vérité me frappa.

"Je... Je... Tu est censé être mort !" Criais-je,

Il rit d'un rire amusée, fou et mesquin.

"Oui, je m'en rappelle, oh, comment va Harry, notre 'sauveur' comme vous l'appeler, ? Celui qui a détruit mon cher maître. Après on dit que c'est moi l'assassin," Rit-il, à l'entendre parler, on dirait qu'il parlait d'Harry avec une voix amicale, comme si c'était des amis d'enfances.

Devant moi ce tenais Vladimir Sims, l'assassin de plusieurs sorciers, mais surtout, l'assassin de Ron Weasley.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Milady, tu est en train de rêver, je peut rentrer dans tes rêves et les changer, n'est ce pas merveilleux ? Un pouvoir que j'ai acquit dans ma transformation, dit il avec un grand sourire.

-Espèce de..."

Il rit encore une fois. Et claqua de ses doigts. Je me retrouva dans un champs de bataille. À Poudlard pour être exacte, c'était le moment ou nous combattions l'armée de Voldemort. Je me tourna et distingua la scène qui se trouvai devant mes yeux, Ron était entrain de combattre un mangemort, Vladimir Sims, le plus dangereux de tous.

"Laisse tombé Weasley, tu ne réussira pas à me combattre, tu n'es qu'un moins que rien !, dit Vladimir en riant.

- Jamais, dit Ron, _Diffindo_ !, avait tenté Ron, mais Vladimir la bloqué.

-Tu me fait pitié, finissent-on , _Avada Kedavra_ !"

Un jet de lumière verte sortit de la baguette noir de Vladimir et atteignit Ron d'un coup sec. Il tomba simultanément au sol.

Je me vis courir dans la vision vers Ron en pleurant, je regardai Vladimir d'un œil noir et dangereux, mais il n'avait pas flanché.

"Tu la tué espèce de monstre !"

Il rit d'un rire maléfique et pointa sa baguette sur la Hermione dans la vision, et elle fit de même,

"Tu veut mourir, tu l'aura voulut, _Ava_..."

Sa phrase, ainsi que son sort fut coupée, un jet de lumière verte le shoota, les personnes qui ne combattait pas pour regarder la catastrophe ( pratiquement tout le monde sauf les mangemorts les plus importants, quelques membres de l'AD, et Harry) se tournèrent vers l'auteur de se sort et furent choqués, de voir qu'Hermione pointait sa baguette sur lui, pantelante d'avoir lancé un sort si puissant.•

Je me réveilla en sursaut dans ma chambre chez les Cullen et en murmurant, affolée : "Non... Ne meurs pas" et commença à pleurer de toute mes forces. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Jasper inquiet.

" Hermione ? "

Il me vit en pleurs et s'approcha de moi, délicatement, il dut m'envoyer une onde de calme et je me calma un peu mais je n'arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il est mort... Dit-je haletante, Ron est mort devant mes yeux, et son assassin est un v...vampire ! Je croyais l'avoir tuer ! Il... Il est de retour... Il ma remontrer cette horrible scène... J'en peut plus..."

Il me prit dans ses bras, ça ma surprit, J'essayai de me dégager mais il était bien trop confortable.

Je posa ma tête sur son torse et continua de pleurer.

Après quelques minutes j'arrêtais de pleurer.

"Où sont les autres ?, dit je après un moment,

-Edward est allé regarder un film avec Bella, Alice prépare les détails du mariage avec Rose, Carlisle travaille et Esme & Emmett sont entrain de faire les courses, plutôt Esme à obliger Emmett à faire les courses avec elle, parce qu'on aura besoin de manger pour toi et Bella.

-Elle n'aurai pas dû, Jasper ?

-Oui ?

-Dit... Tu me rend un service ?

-Lequel est ?

-J'ai envie de monter sur ton dos, et j'ai envie que tu cours le plus vite possible vers le meilleur endroit que tu connais.

-A tes ordres princesse."

Je rougis au mot princesse, il me prit la main et nous descendions, Alice me regarda inquiète,

"Ça va ?" Me dit elle,

J'hocha la tête.

Jasper me fit sortir dehors et me dit de monter sur son dos, je monte et me blottit de plus en plus.

"Prête ?

-Vas-y"

Il commença à courir avec sa force vampirique dans la forêt. Le vent balayai mes cheveux, fouettait mon visage. J'avais une boule au ventre, vu la vitesse à laquelle il courait, mais le sentiment de la liberté pris le dessus, et pour un moment, un seul petit moment depuis la bataille de Poudlard, je ne pensais plus à Ron, ni à Vladimir ni à personne. Sauf moi, et Jasper.

Jasper, je ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il était charmant, protecteur, et tout ce que j'aimais chez un homme, mais je devais encore passer du temps avec lui pour connaître mes sentiments envers lui : de l'amitié ou peut être _plus_...

**|| Alors voilà, je trouve qu'il est court mais ça fait un bon moment que je l'ai écrit mais que j'ai pas publier. **

**Je vais passer quelques jours chez ma grand mère dans une autre ville. Donc, je n'aurai pas internet. Mais je vais essayer d'écrire un peu. J'espère que sa vous a plu. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis en review. Bisous ||**


End file.
